


霏堂|鸟，蝉鸣和爱

by justbird



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 霏堂
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbird/pseuds/justbird
Summary: 飞鸟症设定 ooc肯定有⚠️be 孟鹤堂死亡 有搞蕾元素





	霏堂|鸟，蝉鸣和爱

**Author's Note:**

> 搞蕾元素🈶️ 建议喜欢zyl的退出。

# 蝉鸣和飞鸟  
#霏堂  
#飞鸟症

“孟鹤堂你看，那里有一只黑色的鸟。”

是不小心的擦伤吗？孟鹤堂甩甩手并不把那个伤口放在心上。  
这种伤口一般很快就能愈合的。只要一天的时间——那处只被蹭掉了小块皮肤，露出粉红充血的内里，有很难察觉的血丝从皮肤的褶皱中渗出，还带着一丝微小的疼意。并不深重，只是似小猫并未长齐带小勾的爪子挠过一般。但是却要时间。  
没错，时间。  
不要紧。孟鹤堂告诉自己。这时有人来告诉他，马上轮到他上场了。  
他理理自己的大褂和头发。把袖子折起一个小角，露出雪白的内衬。慢步走到属于他的镁光灯照耀的舞台上，望见他，台下霎时爆发出了尖叫和欢呼。人们支起三脚架，那个如人类眼睛深邃的黑色圆状物体正对着孟鹤堂和他的搭档。对着台下微笑，鞠躬就开始使起了自己的活儿。

演出很顺利。结束后再是庆功宴，终于孟鹤堂头重脚轻的回到了酒店。迷糊中洗漱换睡衣把自己扔进柔软的床里。  
在一片困倦和疲惫下，他很快坠入了梦境。昏昏沉沉地，他所望之处都是玫瑰。大片的，粉红色的蔷薇田。是梦境，孟鹤堂怎样都走不到蔷薇田的边界。  
是嫩粉色，从活泼的小女孩身上的香味凝聚成的粉。这片蔷薇笼罩在这冷淡，没有什么情绪，边界甚至还有金色的朦胧下，玫瑰的颜色似乎也变成自己的样子。  
梦境总是不合常理的变化多端。阳光洒在这片玫瑰田上，金黄的颜色看上去让蔷薇感到痛苦。玫瑰在阳光下自救。它在摆脱，可惜的是大批的自救活动宣告失败。  
花瓣上出现了仿佛小刀划过后氧化生锈似的黑斑。就像人类死后身上出现的尸斑一样。蔓延到花枝，扩散到整只植株。  
从展现出划破口处，爬出了一只与腐烂同色的黑鸟。  
很快整片蔷薇田被黑色笼罩。  
诡异的梦。

孟鹤堂伸伸懒腰，从柔软堆砌出的被窝中爬起身来，他甚至可以清晰地回忆起梦里脚踝擦过叶片尖刺的触感。  
似乎有什么不大对，他突然意识到，昨天被擦伤的地方飞出了一只黑色的鸟。完整的从他手腕处飞出了一只黑色的鸟，样子和梦中见到的相差无几，只是体型更小。  
——这是乌鸦吗？

孟鹤堂做了一个不同寻常的梦。他拿起了手机点开了金霏的微信对话框，发现上一条信息还是自己昨晚给他发的晚安。  
没有回复。点进金霏的朋友圈最新的一条，显示着凌晨12:32在孟鹤堂精心挑选的发信息的时间稍晚几分钟。内容是一段视频，一个漂亮的小女孩沉浸在睡梦中打着幸福的呼噜声。  
朋友圈下的同行们评论里充满着艳羡祝福和打趣儿的嫉妒。

忽视。不回复。孟鹤堂只得自嘲的笑笑，猛的一下捏紧了拳头砸进雪白的被子中，声响之大惊动了那只用地毯充当保护色的鸟。  
一只充满怪诞和不安的黑鸟扑扇着翅膀腾空而起，绕着孟鹤堂的屋子近乎巡逻似的飞行，终点是孟鹤堂的肩头。  
“你那儿来的？”孟鹤堂对着那只明显不会说话的动物开口。他想伸手去够，却意外发现自己的手指可以穿过它的漆亮的身子，预想中指尖触摸到羽毛的触感并没有出现，取而代之的是空气。  
啥玩意啊，看的见摸不着的，莫不是替身攻击？  
突如其来的想法几乎把孟鹤堂给逗笑了，生活不是漫画。相声演员总得是如此乐观。也许是劳累过度了。他拉开厚重的遮光窗帘，阳光涌入在暗黑色的地毯上形成鲜明的界限。孟鹤堂则站在光和暗交界处。  
阳光镀着金边爬上了孟鹤堂的脚踝，他猛的想起了梦中的那篇蔷薇。

夏日还很长。  
——————————————————————————————

孟鹤堂在一个漫长的夏日喜欢上了金霏。  
不记得哪个动漫里形容，夏天是一头巨兽。蝉鸣总是穿透了透亮的绿荫提醒着夏日的燥热。  
他们在节目里相识。所谓的一见钟情也不过如此，在他们候场时孟鹤堂早就注意到了他，那个带着金框眼镜的月牙白大褂的金霏。  
在这群雄性自尊心爆棚人聚集着的后台嘈杂着的是人们对于台上去挑战人的评论。金霏似乎沉默寡言，在他那个搭档的衬托下更显话少。孟鹤堂所能看见的只是金霏回头时能够露出的侧脸，架在鼻梁上的金框眼镜。

他只听得见蝉鸣。

夏天是一头猛兽，它的獠牙刺向了每一个深入爱河的人。孟鹤堂下意识的攥紧了自己粉红色的大褂。  
金霏，孟鹤堂在心中默念他的名字。  
轰鸣的空调机和嘈杂的人群声音媾合，尖锐沙哑的喇叭传出的声音提醒孟鹤堂他还在录制节目的现场。猝不及防的发现下一场就是自己表演，孟鹤堂游离的异样神态使他的小卷毛搭档带了一点恼火的意味。他们在化妆间里准备的时候周九良猛的贴紧孟鹤堂，两人的大褂布料摩擦的声音清晰可闻，周九良冷清的声调顺着耳廓进入耳蜗，沿着空气传播的不仅有声音的震动还夹带着体温。  
“先生....咱答应过师父的。”  
孟鹤堂后退一步想要躲避这个尴尬又暧昧的气氛，被夏日热气翻腾似融化的脑子也清醒过来。眼前一直充斥着的金霏和别人扭头聊天的身影也变成了师父苦口婆心的样子。  
令人昏头的爱情就这样砸中了孟鹤堂。直击后脑勺的连一点喘息都不留，应该是这样说——他坠入了爱河。在一个漫长的夏日的开端，毫无预兆的。  
但是当前没办法让孟鹤堂再想关于他罗曼蒂克的感情变化。他正面临着的是怼到他面前的初赛，类似于海选征集的赛制在让数的情况下也显得残忍。  
极度饱和的溶液就是溶质超过了当下环境内的饱和点，而就在此情况下，再往里面加溶质，就不会再有任何的溶质分子溶解在溶液中。  
这对于孟鹤堂和周九良就是如此，在同年龄段里算是派上前列的相声演员。可是纵观大局也似乎很难改变相声扭曲发展的现状。所以他们需要在他们这杯极端饱和的溶液中加溶剂，或者升高温度。如此他们便可以获得更高的进步。  


————————————————————

手指弯曲用指屈处轻敲手机屏幕让即将自动锁屏的黑暗转为正常亮度。屏幕上的出现了很多条未读消息，无一不是同门师兄弟发来的首战祝贺。  
——不过是没有明面上相互竞争的和平罢了。只有真正处在大海内部的人才能了解到海中的暗波汹涌。  
互相排名之前，选择了同一召唤师的金霏和孟鹤堂被理所应当的安排在同一个化妆间。孟鹤堂听到这个消息的时候几乎是立刻僵直了身体，连第一次上台讲相声都没有如此的紧张。  
——你在害怕什么？把你当作从未近距离了解但是很崇拜对方实力的同行吧。  
孟鹤堂只能这样安慰自己。  
所幸的是在化妆间的相识也不算太好，也不算太差。金霏看着孟鹤堂的时候，孟鹤堂近乎是心脏漏了一拍。他的眼里只剩了金霏带点棕的眼瞳。  
——太近了，不行，太近了。他几乎可以分辨出虹膜和瞳孔的分别。他还可以看见倒映在金霏眼中他呆呆的模样。  
似乎有一点出糗。不过这群神经大条的相声演员们就拿他开了几个玩笑以后就迅速转入别的话题中去了。  
在化妆的过程中，孟鹤堂望向那个似乎寡言少语被人按着头化妆打发胶也目不斜视的玩手机的金霏。  
我要怎样才能....才能和你成为朋友。  
在现在孟鹤堂的心里对于同性和同性之间的感情还只存在朋友这一个阶段。他甚至不能意识到这样的感情触动究竟是为了什么。他只以为他是被金霏的能力所吸引。  
孟鹤堂想的时候有点呆滞，他睁大了眼睛一直盯着人家。直到...直到金霏对视线感到冒犯也扭过头来盯着他。  
视线相交。  
“您老是盯着我干吗呀。难不成看上我了？”金霏皱着眉头，满眼戏谑的玩笑。孟鹤堂对于偷看被发现一事感到尴尬和莫名的后悔。他往后一缩头，猛的使自己面对着镜子然后破罐子破摔的合上眼睛。把自己假装成鸵鸟，浑身上下散发着你看不见我...你看不见我的气息。  
不过给孟鹤堂化妆的姑娘就有一点苦恼了。“孟先生！请不要再乱动了！不然眉毛都要画歪了啊！！！”

夏日是一只巧克力脆皮冰淇淋，用牙齿咬开炎热又看似坚硬的外壳，将甜中带苦的巧克力外壳尽数嚼碎吞进肚里。巧克力随着体温融化，露出的半化冰淇淋才是夏天的本色。柔软甜美的，是在夏日夜晚去和男朋友一起挽手去看有穹顶的剧院上映《仲夏夜之梦》的少女。

暂且先不管夏天是如何的亲昵。爱情就像不畏炎热的使者气势汹汹的和孟鹤堂撞了个满怀。处于暗恋中的人总是不免的无意识靠近自己所埋藏在心底的那个人。就像在吸引异性而开屏的孔雀，浑身上下每一个毛孔都大张散发出想要靠近的欲望。  
更何况他所暗恋的还是一个被近乎所有人都认定了的实力者。没有人不肯定金霏陈曦实力的雄厚。而金霏选择了他做第一名。  
当得知这个消息由金霏那个胖胖的充满着卓别林式幽默的搭档口中说出时，孟鹤堂第一反应是——骗人的吧。  
他...居然？

获得了被暗恋者的肯定的暗恋者就拉上了他可怜的搭档开始熬夜写创意。

孟鹤堂想红。孟鹤堂想红到想疯。  
面对着台底下稀稀拉拉的掌声和人群，孟鹤堂简直觉得自己对相声的热爱简直要磨灭在每日毫无新意的演出中。  
他和周九良再也不想过每天小剧场连人都坐不满的日子。他们有着充满少年意气的拼劲。  
“我们要在相声这个领域上留下孟鹤堂和周九良的名字。”

现在，孟鹤堂遇上了金霏。

所以他加倍的努力。在单口落败以后，下场，是金霏第一个拥住他，对他献上足够的安慰和鼓励。

孟鹤堂从未如此的快乐和难过。  
两种情绪交织在一起，在天空中绽放出硝酸甘油的味道。  
——————————————  
可是金霏输了。  
在孟鹤堂还在犹豫如果他们在决赛时碰见该如何是好之时，金霏早已替他坐下了决定。  
金霏放弃了。在争夺四强时他提早落败，装出一副状态不好的样子，惨淡的分数印在孟鹤堂眼里是超越了夏日的寒冷。  
他坠入了冰河。

他们曾一起度过夏夜的晚上。

凌晨两点。  
带着水汽的潮湿江风迎面盖上孟鹤堂和金霏的脸。夏天昼长夜短，过度的阳光带走了人们大部分的热情。以至于在一个闲适的夜大家更愿意呆在家里吹空调看电视，或者和伴侣一起享受粘腻的汗水和纠缠的肢体。  
疯狂，他们从无穷无尽的聚会上逃离，是莫扎特的后宫诱逃里的女高音的诱引。两个早已成年甚至都有了家室的男人只需要一个眼神就可以放下手上还在忙的工作，跑到外滩边上喝啤酒。  
光怪陆离的世界，在一个平凡的夏日的夜里也同样的招摇。霓虹灯，明显比高峰期少许多的车，不时走过稀拉的人们，还有在昏暗的路灯下界线不分明树叶的阴影。构建成一个与外界隔离开的安静房屋，屋内只有金霏和孟鹤堂。  
静。一时间孟鹤堂听不分明自己的心跳和金霏的呼吸声的区别。带着燥热和江的味道的风卷过，迷乱了人的心。孟鹤堂把手肘抵在膝盖上，隔着树叶的阴影望着用单手支撑着身体的金霏。  
一切都变得像从像素不高的相机向外望一样的一个个像素块堆积而成的模糊不清。  
质问随着风一起来到。  
“金霏...我很舍不得你。你明明发挥能更好的。”  
“我根本想象不出你不在我身边的每一场比赛！”  
“为什么非要这样...”  
泪腺一向发达的孟鹤堂很快就带了哭腔，他想用手腕拭去泪。却没注意手上的啤酒，澄黄带着气泡的液体随着他的动作尽数倾倒出。  
是惊讶的无可奈何的覆水难收。  
“小孟儿...”金霏开嗓发现已经沙哑的不像样。他伸手去完成孟鹤堂本没完成的动作，带着薄茧的指尖抚过孟鹤堂的眼角，捻去那一片泪。  
“我也很想一直在你身边。”  
男人在帮他拭去泪以后手就一直轻抚着孟鹤堂的脸庞。孟鹤堂凝视着金霏棕色的眼，用自己的手覆盖住了金霏的手。  
十指相扣。  
“但是没有办法。”金霏的薄唇开开合合，最后抿成一条线。  
“如果我不选择在这个时候淘汰，那么我们就要一起站上竞技场。”  
“小孟儿....孟鹤堂....孟祥辉...”  
“我好怕啊。”  
会被算命大师称之为薄情的嘴唇开开合合，反复的抿紧让嘴唇变得干燥，一条条皱纹竖直的排列在没有什么血色的嘴唇上。  
哗啦。有两只白色的鸟停在他们旁边的树上。它们也似被底下两个男人声势宏大的吐露心声给惊动了，张开翅膀去寻找另一处角落充当栖息地。  
白色可以反射各种颜色的光，在寂静的夜里它们就成了无数的光源刺痛两个相拥男人的眼睛。  
“金霏，我会努力的。带着你的作品，我一定会拿冠军的。”  
他们都用手扣着对方的头，汗涔涔的额头碰着额头，夏日的夜燥热的让两个人和他们的啤酒身上都留下了汗水。  
肌肤与肌肤的接触就在那一瞬间，孟鹤堂的手插进金霏打了发胶后有点硬的头发中，有粘腻的汗流下，剩着一道痕迹。

“诶，孟鹤堂你看，有鸟在飞。”  
—————————————  
“take me back...”  
“long summer days i keep thinking，what to do with my time.”  
孟鹤堂弹着吉他，和上了金霏所唱的歌的音调。  
金霏和陈曦几乎是不留余力的帮助着孟鹤堂周九良。他们一起蜷在沙发里讨论着迟急寸顿，游离时讲着他们认识的人的八卦。  
金霏眯着眼睛看着被粉色包裹着的笑脸盈盈的孟鹤堂。——他好嫩啊。  
记忆从莫明的底部翻出，卷出了火山岩受热融化时会出现的缓慢气泡，在空气中爆破卷出别样的情愫。  
就如那首歌唱到——take me back  
在这个漫长的夏日，孟鹤堂暗恋着金霏。金霏也爱上了孟鹤堂。  
一切都坠入了疯狂。  
他们从未告诉过彼此他的爱意。但是在休息时两片嘴唇的相碰就表明了一切。

孟鹤堂对着金霏给他发来的语音狠狠的抚慰着他的下体。金霏的声音带着些许的沙哑，他在语音里唱着他们曾一起弹奏的那首歌。  
孟鹤堂可以想象的出金霏舌头卷曲发出每一个英文单词的模样。柔软的舌头抵着上颚，孟鹤堂用自己带着薄茧的手摩擦着自己的/////冠/////状//////沟///////，口中发出难耐的声音，他的动作很重，几乎是要摩出了火来，想象着金霏/////揉/////搓////着自己的/////乳//////头/////。在金霏温柔的声音里，他抽搐着发泄出来。  
他想起那个湿乎乎的吻。  
然后，  
孟鹤堂发誓，他绝对要带着金霏的作品夺冠。  
—————————————  
镁光灯聚焦在那处，孟鹤堂闭着眼睛想象这几日他们对词的模样。随着声音，四处由黑暗变成了光亮，照出了观众媒体和两位召唤师的身影。还有，金霏穿着西装的身影。  
他看着孟鹤堂  
孟鹤堂的心脏跳得简直要吐了出来。周九良发现了他的异常，就用小指去勾勾他的手心。  
“先生，金霏在呢。”  
——是啊，金霏在呢。

表演异常的顺利，他们彻底的抛弃了决赛争夺的紧张。

他们获胜了。  
在这个舞台所有人的目光都聚集在孟鹤堂和周九良身上时，孟鹤堂被一股热血冲上了头脑，他想让大家都关注到金霏——那个给了他几乎所有勇气和信心的家伙。  
于是他拿着那个还未颁发的奖杯塞进前来祝贺的金霏手里。眼泪涌出他不想去管，他想，他的眼里只有金霏了。

蝉不知疲倦的叫着，为着这个夏天，为着金霏和孟鹤堂。  
—————————————  
孟鹤堂红了。  
他们带着相声有新人冠军的这个名号，拥有了无数的商演，采访和杂志封面。通告也一天天多了起来，和金霏的联系也在一日日的减少。  
他感觉，他们在疏离。

正所谓人红是非多，孟鹤堂获得了更多因被称之为粉丝的观众。她们尖叫着孟鹤堂的名字，用爱的名义扰乱着每一场表演。  
孟鹤堂在一次令人恼火的搭茬中砸现挂时提到了那个不能提到的名字。  
那个由一次事故而红起来的同门师兄弟。

批评和谩骂蜂拥而至。

孟鹤堂每解锁一次手机，他都能收到来自微博的提醒。一个个代表数字的红点，是他们给他的各类尖酸的“祝福”。

或许这就是语言的力量，就像他现在所正在以此为生的相声事业。相声用语言上丰富的技巧给人带来快乐，教师用语言把知识传授给学生们。而中国的学生也就“语言”这个题目创造出数不清的应试且符合价值观的议论文。  
语言是炮弹，唇齿是刀剑。大家都躲在这个不大的金属制品后面对着世间各物发出评价。如果一个人每天都可以在匿名的面具下做着真实的自己，那么随意的对着意见不一致的人问候爹妈将其辱骂的人都是罪犯。他们从未在意，自以为有趣尖酸刻薄的语言一句句冒出，会像微博抽奖一样随机的刺中除自己以外某一个人的心。  
我们关掉网络，一切曾经发出过的言论都可以被抛在脑后。大家清清爽爽语笑嫣然，最低的道德负罪感，最极致的狂欢。  
娱乐至死，狂欢万岁。网民们总是过度激动，关心着每一件现实中从来不会理会的事情。他们就像拿到了尖锐武器的小孩，不懂其恐怖尖锐之处。对于所见的不满之处给予所有的攻击。在这里，大家都是乌托邦和美丽新世界的簇拥者。  
现在这把刀，指向了孟鹤堂。他们让他“去死”。  
有些人用语言这把小刀一下一下刺向孟鹤堂，他们用刀挑开他早已腐烂化脓的伤口并给予嘲笑。他们愤怒，他们快乐，他们热情，他们冷漠。  
在这时所有会在公众前露面的都成了大家想要拉下泥潭的神像。  
孟鹤堂只得在这次狂欢下被踩入泥潭无法动弹的难以呼吸。溅在他身上的泥点就有如梦里梦见过的黑鸟。他去看一条条微博下也有他的观众，他们同样的疯狂，运用着与攻击者相同的武器，做着相似的行为。为他“反击”。  
质疑，好奇，落井下石都来了。  
只不过是一次普通的砸挂儿而已，明明人家正主都不在意的玩笑话。却被解读为嫉妒他的“红”。  
孟鹤堂不想，也从来没想过那位闹剧的另一位主角早已大红的同门师兄当下心情如何。他满脑子都是金霏。他只想去联系金霏。  
就算孟鹤堂再怎样的泪腺发达但是他对这一切的闹剧都不在乎，近乎麻木的面对一切，在媒体的采访时露出公式化的笑容了之。孟鹤堂想金霏了。他想看看那位永远彬彬有礼恪守己见的金霏会怎样面对着一切。  
这一切，包括难耐的思念。  
对于金霏所有的感情都在此刻决了堤。从一个小小的火苗幻化为一头猛兽，热气就一如这个疯狂又漫长的夏天。是夏夜偷偷爬上房顶喝啤酒写段子，在一起排练偷偷在茶水间接吻。在他心中胡作非为，大肆的攻击使无谓的防备崩塌离析。长时间建筑起的心防被大水下彻底溃散。浓稠的酸水腐烂发酵后的气味混杂了的事内心建构起不去思念的气息。冲刷着孟鹤堂的心房。  
咚。咚。咚。  
孟鹤堂敏感发达的泪腺作祟。本在浏览了那样言语后波澜不惊的伪装崩塌，泪水冲进眼眶模糊了视线。是心跳加快的后遗症，他感到非情/欲的口干舌燥。  
完蛋.....你....。  
能够解救他的好像只剩摆在茶几上的那杯早已被遗忘了的水。本来是为了保护嗓子的温水随着房间的温度因而有些凉意。温热对指尖触碰到冰凉的玻璃外壁，竟是让这个无声无息哭了个满面的男人触摸到冬天的刺骨寒冷抓不稳这个杯子。  
翻转，无谓的拯救，破裂。容器中的液体流了一地，一片狼籍。  
孟鹤堂把手伸平放在那一摊水内，玻璃残渣刺伤了他的手心，飞出了大片的黑鸟。  
金霏.....金霏你看....有鸟在飞。  
他想大叫，却发现嗓子哑着只能发出一些类似于婴儿的破碎的声音。  
孟鹤堂挣扎着爬起，关掉了室内所有的灯，凉爽的风也随着空调的关闭而消失殆尽。屋内开始渐渐的热了起来，只剩地上的水在蒸腾。他把自己裹进被子，走动时也不去避开的玻璃渣在他脚上留下了血迹，安静时才显露出疼痛。  
——这都不算什么。  
最难耐的，还属是思念才对。

孟鹤堂在黑鸟和疼痛中睡去。

他又做了一个梦。

第二天一早，打了孟鹤堂数通电话未接通的周九良拿着备用钥匙闯进了孟鹤堂的家门。不似平日里爱收拾的模样，家里一团乱糟。地上甚至还有打碎了的玻璃杯，仔细看上面还保存着血迹。  
还有一个裹着被子叫不醒的孟鹤堂。

急症室给不出孟鹤堂究竟得了什么病，专业的仪器上显示着孟鹤堂各项生命体征正常。  
可怜的周九良就只好推掉一切的工作，在像狗循着骨头一样的记者们前面重复着同样的一句话。  
他知道，不出一个小时，这些敏锐的新闻工作者可以根据这一切的情况再加上自己的想象写出不下十篇报道。  
怀疑的，尖酸的，同情的，各种主观感情随着一篇篇新闻稿再夹杂着阅读量的增长是各个型号的武器，瞄准了暴露在公共视野里的每一个人。  
周九良挠了挠他卷曲有弹性的头发，目光透过防弹玻璃落在被一片白色包裹着看上去格外慈祥的孟哥身上。不善于面对媒体的他开始回忆起孟鹤堂是怎样周全的面对着媒体还能保持着笑容的模样。

“对...是工作太辛苦了。我的搭档一直身体不怎么样，但是他对于工作是特别的努力和认真...是的。我们最近压力也很大，都在熬夜想段子。给大众带来快乐是我们的责任呐。”  
周九良的语速很慢，他在尽力周全的面对着这一切。他穿过扛着各种机器的媒体。脑内轰鸣。  
“我希望大家能给孟鹤堂一个安静的休息环境。”  
“请问周九良先生对于现在网上张云雷粉丝和孟鹤堂粉丝的骂战怎么看？”  
周九良近乎嫌弃的望了一眼那个提出了问题的，妆容精致的女记者。  
“我们管那玩意叫观众。”  
周九良侧身避让开女记者和摄像的身体。快步甩离那些人们。走到医院消防出口破败半掩的门处蹲下，他的大脑已经被各种事情占满了，手指颤抖的摸出了一包烟。  
啪。根部蔚蓝的火焰从狭小的口部冒出，混杂着烟草味飘起带来片刻的宁静。  
先生，如咱们所愿，咱们红了。  
但是，红之后呢？  
他从兜里摸出了手机，打给了金霏。  
孟鹤堂....你要快点好起来啊。  
————————  
在孟鹤堂昏迷前，他感受到了灵魂的抽离。说实话感觉不大好，甚至有点恶心。  
眼前依旧是一片漆黑。  
在漆黑中慢慢有灯亮起，像是一部老电影一样。有点发黄的画面里寂静无声，播放着的是孟鹤堂这一生的经历。  
这部可以称作是孟鹤堂生平纪录片的回忆在孟鹤堂手中飞出黑鸟时戛然而止。  
再次的抽离。这时他可以睁开眼睛，过于低矮的视角让他有一点不习惯，想动一动身体却发现自己已经变成了一只鸟。

一只雪白的鸟。

抬头，他面前就是一个面无表情接电话的金霏。  
金霏应该是看不见自己的，孟鹤堂这样想。不然他怎么能够对于一只鸟站在他面前拍打着翅膀依旧无动于衷？

他们在节目结束后的联系频率随着时间的长度而成比例减少。这个能让孟鹤堂思念至此的男人，就这样完好无损的站在他面前，和不知道谁打着电话。  
“好的...我知道了，我会过去看他的。”

看谁？哈？金霏你这么注重家庭以至于不和你的优秀同行交流的人还会去关心别人？  
那句话怎么说的？孟鹤堂在脑子里搜刮着朋友开玩笑似的给他发的土味视频里面的话语。可是现实来不及让他来让他想这么多，金霏抬脚就跑，随便在路上拦了一辆出租车就疾驰而去。  
孟鹤堂差一点要赶不上那个还是人形的金霏，他尽力的扑扇着翅膀，赶在车门摔上的那一瞬间扎进了车里。孟小鸟靠在金霏大腿上休息，一阵疾飞让本就不那么爱运动的他气喘吁吁。  
——不过金霏的大腿还是挺舒服的。  
孟小鸟在金霏的大腿上昏昏欲睡，在他就差一点堕入梦乡的一瞬金霏起身。  
——你干吗啊？急急忙忙的，到底是什么朋友。  
车停在人来人往的医院前，人们来去匆匆都在关心急迫到自己面前的事儿，没有任何一个人去关心在一部综艺里很有潜力但是却止步四强的演员。尤其这个人形色星星像是急切的在寻找什么。  
有了先前经验的孟小鸟一直紧抓着金霏的肩膀，他可不想再费力去奔跑。不过，如果奔跑都尽头是金霏，那么他愿意尽全力去努力。  
然后他就看到了自己，作为人形的自己，被雪白所包围，中间凹陷下的部分露出他紧皱着的脸。被子下有仪器造成的凹凸不平的部分。  
金霏靠在玻璃上平复呼吸目光紧盯着手握手机的周九良。  
周九良视死如归似的上前给金霏鞠了一个躬，眉头紧皱。金霏连忙将他扶起。  
“你这是干什么啊，急急忙忙的喊我来看小孟儿，一见面又这么客气。别不是蒙咱啊。”  
“金霏，你应该知道孟哥喜欢你吧。”  
金霏怅然点点头，目光开始飘忽不定。眼眶中开始有了晶莹的水膜。  
他低下了头。“我知道，我知道他喜欢我。但是...其实我也能够理解男人对男人的爱情。”  
“其实...其实我也喜欢他啊。”  
“但是没有办法。我很害怕，我有老婆家庭和女儿。我已经过了能为爱情而奋不顾身的年龄。”  
“我不能因为被冲昏头的爱情放弃一切。至今包括小孟儿为我们所向往的事业做的所有努力，还有社会对我们的所有压力。”  
“没有办法，我们都是暴露在公众眼光中的人们。”  
气氛陷入了寂静，像是沉入了海底后海水逆灌入呼吸道难以呼吸的感觉。金霏最后的一句话也像一块石头扔进池塘，激起一片涟漪。  
——原来金霏也...  
周九良握紧拳头砸向医院的墙壁，年久失修似的有墙灰随着动作掉落。但他没去辩驳，也无法辩驳金霏的那些话。他脸上也失去了平日里面对任何事都处事不惊的模样。  
面对媒体早已消费了周九良大部分精力，像粉丝说的“充电机器人”他恨不得现在就回去，不要在这里面对昏迷的孟鹤堂，不要面对孟鹤堂爱着的金霏。  
这一切...这一切...

蝉鸣激起了鸟群。鸟儿们扇动的翅膀给在烈日下的人们带去一瞬间的荫蔽。金霏是孟鹤堂在沙漠里献上阴凉的那一壶水，他们一起登顶度过难关。  
所以现在呢，在他们渡过难耐的沙漠以后呢？

没人知道变成的鸟了的孟鹤堂那30天过的是多么的快乐。亲近，如何的肌肤相亲都可以，反正金霏也看不见。孟鹤堂可以在他换衣服的时候假装用翅膀捂住眼睛，心里喊着：“不要啊不要啊，啊既然这样那我就恭敬不如从命啦。”然后便认认真真的观赏起金霏的肉/体。他绕着金霏的身体跳来跳去，360度全方位评价。  
——不错，很精干，不愧是我孟鹤堂喜欢的人。  
孟小鸟还会批评对着哭泣的小女孩手足无措的金霏。  
“别那么凶呀。对amy笑一下嘛。”  
然后看着金霏缓和的笑颜小鸟孟就飞上金霏的肩头拍拍，像是兄弟一般。“不错不错，要当一个好父亲啊！”

金霏到底是在这三十天内没有认出孟鹤堂来，无论孟鹤堂是怎样都在他眼前飞舞，叽叽喳喳的乱叫。无可奈何的，孟鹤堂想起了金霏和他合作的那首歌。  
——take me back，i don’t mind  
把我带回去吧，我不在乎了。把我带回这个漫长的夏日的开始吧。  
——take me back,and let me start again.  
带我回去吧，回到那个漫长的夏日的开始，我情愿从头再来，再爱上金霏。

孟鹤堂一点都不后悔爱上金霏。

白鸟消散了，从泛着粉红的爪出像溶解般溶在空气中。再是白色的身子，翅膀。  
最后连头都彻底消失不见，只剩下还残留着爱的视线沉淀在这个漫长而又炎热的夏日里。  
夏日结束了，但是秋老虎依旧凶猛的不亚于炎热的猛兽。

“德云社相声演员孟鹤堂于今日上午去世，在此之前他已昏迷一个月。”  
葬礼乱糟糟的，媒体，家人，德云社的师兄弟们，好事者都来了。嘈杂的像一个交际酒会。身着黑色的人群像是黑鸟。  
院中的树上停了几只雪白的鸽子。  
迟来的金霏对着受惊飞起的鸽子眯了眯金框眼镜下的眼。

“小孟儿，是你吗。”


End file.
